Onde está Aiolia?
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Milo procura por seu Aiolia desesperadamente pelo Santuário...Kamus não acredita nisso e vai investigar por conta própria o que acontece.


Onde está Aiolia

**Onde está Aiolia?**

**Disclaimer: Fic bobinha. Escrita sem fins lucrativos. Se divirtam!**

-Aiolia!-Milo chamava pela janela.

-Aiolia!-Milo olhando no jardim, coçando a cabeça.

-Aiolia, cadê você?-olhando no quarto, ficando apreensivo.-Onde você está, queridinho do Milo?

E como não o achava, o cavaleiro começou a gritar, chamando-o desesperadamente.

-AIOLIA! AIOLIA VOLTA BEBÊ! EU NÃO QUIS TE MAGOAR!-subindo e descendo as escadas, gritando.

Neste momento, Kamus estava se preparando para o almoço. Retirava com todo cuidado do forno um delicioso suflê de couve-flor (argh!), colocando-o com todo cuidado sobre o balcão da cozinha, quando Milo irrompe pela porta dos fundos, gritando:

-KAMUS VOCÊ VIU O AIOLIA?

Kamus olhando seu suflê murchando e olha para cima:

-Por que eu, Atena?-depois olha gelidamente para o amigo.-E eu tenho cara de ser babá do Aiolia?

-Eu não o acho em lugar nenhum! Estou preocupado! Ele nunca perde a hora do almoço!

-O que aconteceu?-estranhando. Desde quando Aiolia almoçava com Milo?

-Eu acho que ele ficou magoado comigo. Briguei com ele ontem à noite.-Kamus ergueu o dedo, como se quisesse perguntar algo.-Mas ele sabe que eu detesto quando ele lambe os dedos dos meus pés!-Kamus estático.-Então eu o expulsei da cama.-Kamus boquiaberto.-Se você o ver, leva ele para a minha casa?

Milo sai da cozinha e Kamus ainda continua em choque em seu lugar. Desde quando Milo e Aiolia estão..?

O cavaleiro de Aquário sacode a cabeça, como se quisesse tirar da mente certas cenas que o arrepiaram. O Aiolia e o Milo? Quem diria?

Bastou ficar alguns dias na França e quando retorna, descobre este babado! Então o fato de Aiolia correr atrás de Marin e do Milo atrás de qualquer rabo de saia era para disfarçar? Ele não tinha nada contra este tipo de relacionamento. Afinal, continuavam sendo seus amigos.

Mas precisava confirmar se era verdade! Deu um soco na própria mão e saiu da sua casa, correndo para a maior fonte de informações de todo o Santuário. Afrodite de Peixes.

Chegou rapidamente na Décima Segunda casa, onde Afrodite parecia estar tendo um ataque de nervos. Ele xingava em francês, olhando com desalento um canto do seu jardim.

-Se eu pego! Eu mato!-bradava, erguendo o punho.

-Qual foi o problema, Afrodite?-o francês perguntou, estranhando o acesso de fúria do amigo, que costumava ser tão calmo.

-Aquele maldito do Aiolia! Olha o que ele fez em meu jardim premiado!-apontava para o canto, onde haviam belas rosas, espalhadas por todos os lados. Parecia que havia tido um combate mortal ali.

-O Aiolia fez isso?-apontou incrédulo. Apesar de ser um esquentado, o cavaleiro de Leão jamais faria algo tão infantil!

-Sim! Aquele maldito!

-Tem certeza?

-Sim. Olha o que ele fez no canto! Olha!-apontava para um canto com cara de nojo.-Bem na minha entrada! E eu pisei em cima! Minha sagrada armadura foi maculada!

Kamus colocou a mão na boca, horrorizado! Aiolia teria enlouquecido? Já ouviu falar de pessoas que após brigarem com o ser amado, enlouqueciam e cometiam atos impensados...mas defecar na porta da casa do Afrodite? Olhou com cuidado para o "presente", e concluiu que ele parecia precisar de comer mais fibras.

-Eu vou pegar aquele maldito e vou matá-lo!-vociferava Afrodite, saindo pisando duro, subindo para o templo do mestre.-Eu vou contar tudo pro mestre!

-Mon Dieu! Que loucura é esta?

Preocupado, Kamus começa a descer pelas escadas. Teria que achar Aiolia e colocar em sua cabeça alguma seriedade. Com isso em mente, decidiu que um cavaleiro de ouro enlouquecido poderia causar problemas para o Santuário, e quem saber colocar Atena em perigo mortal! Afinal, de louco...bastava o Saga e sua dupla personalidade psicótica e o Máscara da Morte que era totalmente psicótico.

Ele era seu amigo. Devia ter piedade dele...e teria. Concluiu que se o colocasse em um Esquife de Gelo, em alguns séculos algum médico acharia a cura desta loucura causada por coração partido.

Com isso em mente, foi procurar Aiolia em sua Casa. com sorte o encontraria ali e o congelaria de forma rápida e piedosa.

Para a sua sorte, o viu em frente à Casa de Libra, conversando com o mestre Dohko e Shura. Com passos decididos caminhou até o leonino, sem desviar os olhos dele, atento a algum gesto de insanidade por parte dele. Estranhamente ele parecia...normal.

-Aiolia de Leão!-Kamus o chamou imperioso, fazendo o grego o fitar erguendo uma sobrancelha, sem entender nada.-Precisa parar com esta loucura, meu amigo!

-Como?

-Aiolia...precisamos conversar...Acredite!-colocando a mão amigavelmente em seu ombro.-É normal pessoas que se amam muito terem desentendimentos. Faz parte de todo relacionamento amoroso.

-Que?

-Não existe um só casal neste mundo que não tenha tido alguma briguinha. Seja por incompatibilidades de gênios ou seja por motivos maiores.

-Mas...

-Mas isso não é motivo para ter atacado de forma vil a Casa de Peixes!-fitando-o severamente.-O que fez Afrodite para fazer o que você fez?

-Eu o que?

-Já sei. Acredita que Afrodite tenha algum caso com seu amor? Que ele cobiça roubar-lhe a pessoa que você mais ama neste mundo?

-Ele quer o que?-ficando furioso.

-Mas sinceramente, isso não é motivo para que destrua seus jardins e faça...o que você fez na porta da casa dele!

Aiolia sem entender nada, tentada rebater, mas Kamus não deixava ele falar. Dohko e Shura não entendiam nada.

-Então. Devo concluir Aiolia de Leão que a loucura causada por um coração partido.

-Você voltou a beber, Kamus?-Aiolia perguntou a queima-roupa.-Você prometeu que não faltaria às reuniões semanais do seu grupo de apoio.

-Só tomei uma taça de vinho antes do almoço! Mas estamos falando de você, não de mim! Não desvie do assunto Aiolia.-disfarça e depois aponta o dedo para o rosto de Aiolia.-Sou seu amigo Aiolia. Por isso...vou te prender em um Esquife de Gelo até que seja curado!

-QUE?!

-É para o seu bem e...-se cala ao sentir o pisão no rosto da bota de Aiolia.

-Amigo da onça você, hein?-Com o pé ainda na cara de Kamus, que está parado em pé.-Acha que vou ficar parado enquanto me transforma em picolé?

Aiolia salta e fica em posição de defesa. Kamus o encara sério...com a marca da bota no rosto, mas sério. Shura e Dohko se afastam, ainda não entendendo nada, vendo os amigos começarem uma luta.

-Lutas entre cavaleiros estão proibidas nas Doze Casas!-avisa Dohko em vão. Eles não o ouviam.-Que está acontecendo?

-Não faço idéia.

Nisso Milo chegava acompanhado de um filhote de quase um ano de São Bernardo no colo. O animal estava com a língua de fora, babando muito, parecia agitado.

-O que tá pegando?-perguntou vendo os dois cavaleiros trocando golpes e ofensas sobre suas respectivas mães.-Que baixaria é esta?

-Kamus chegou dizendo coisas sem sentido. E querendo congelar o Aiolia.-explicou Shura.

-Meu Aiolia não!-Milo abraça o cachorro de modo protetor.

-Não ele.-respondeu Shura, apontando para o cachorro e depois para o cavaleiro de Leão.-Ele!

-Milo eu te avisei que colocar o nome do Aiolia neste cachorro só iria nos confundir. E o Aiolia já havia dito que era para você trocar que ele não gostou da "homenagem".-avisou Dohko sério.

-Mas ele gosta do nome dele!-acariciando o cachorro.

-Avisaram que cachorros não são permitidos aqui?-insistiu Dohko.

-Ganhei de aniversário da Shina e da Marin. Acha que vou desfazer do presente que ganhei de duas gatas? Nem pensar! E o Aiolia atrai a mulherada! Precisa ver quantas me pedem o telefone dele todos os dias!

Os dois cavaleiros suspiram, desistindo.

-Ele parece estranho.

-Ele está doidão. Comeu as rosas do Afrodite. E isso deu uma dor de barriga nele.-beija o cachorro.-Vamos pra casa, meu Aiolia. Papai vai fazer papá para o bebê dele.

Kamus é jogado aos pés dos três cavaleiros, fica em pé de sopetão. Rosto marcado pelos socos, olhar gélido e mortal sobre o cavaleiro de Escorpião, apontando para o cachorro.

-Ele...se chama...Aiolia?-perguntou pausadamente.

-Sim.-Milo sem entender.

-Era ele...quem você procurava?

-Sim.

-Não estava tendo um caso amoroso com ele?-apontando para o Cavaleiro de Leão.

-NEM PENSAR!-Milo respondeu rapidamente, com uma careta.-Sou mais a Marin.

-COMOÉQUIÉ?-Aiolia furioso.-Eu estou namorando a Marin! A Marin! Retira o que disse inseto!-punho para o rosto do Milo e em seguida para Kamus.-Tenta me congelar e agora fica falando estas coisas sem sentido! Tá maluco?!

Kamus olha furioso para Milo, com uma expressão assassina. Milo dá dois passos para trás.

-Er...tudo bem Kamus amigão?

Shura pega o cachorro devagar do colo de Milo e murmura para ele:

-Corra! Corra o mais que puder!-o ar esfriou de repente.-Ela depende disso.

Um cosmo gélido explodia de repente, sentida na Casa de Áries o seu ilustre morador desvia o olhar da armadura que consertava para o local de onde o cosmo vinha, imaginando o que estaria acontecendo. No instante seguinte, Milo aparecia correndo a alta velocidade, o deslocamento de ar quase derrubou o ariano, ele virou para reclamar, mas Kamus praticamente o atropela, jogando-o ao chão, derrubando os objetos de uma mesa em sua desabalada corrida, assustando um gato amarelo que estava próximo, e continuando sua perseguição com intuitos assassinos.

Mu esfrega a cabeça, xingando-os mentalmente. Em desalento, reparou que o seu gato havia fugido assustado e foi atrás dele, preocupado. Depois daria o troco aos dois folgados. Olhou para fora e viu Máscara da Morte que parecia querer enxergar Kamus que de longe parecia enforcar Milo.

-Máscara da Morte?

-Que é?-respondeu sem se virar, ainda assistindo a cena.

-Viu meu gatinho Shaka por aí?

Fim.


End file.
